supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burb Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Jennifer: "If I was you, I'd man the fuck up and move your ass!" Announcer: "For the first time ever, Jo visits a family, on a mother, rather than for a mother." Jennifer: "Duh. What are you talking about, Lucy?" Announcer: "Who is stubborn." Jo: "Stop rolling your eyes and pay attention!" Jay: "Mummy is ugly!" Jay: "Mummy, you are a stinky, smelly doo-doo brain!" Lucy: "Mom, can I please go to school?" Submission Reel Observation Begins Jay: "Mummy is an ugly Doo-Doo Brain!" Jennifer: "Shut up and get out of my sight before there is anymore trouble!" Lucy: Mom, may I please go to school? Observation Continues Jay: "Mummy is a big, fat, ugly Doo-Doo Brain!" Lucy talks to Jo Lucy: "It's very difficult for me to look after my siblings because I have school work to catch up on, I have to maintain the house and I more or less don't get any time to spend with my friends." (starts to cry) Jo: "And how do you feel about that?" Lucy: "It's frustrating! My mother doesn't even care about me. She thinks we're ungrateful and doesn't appreciate what she does for us. Yeah, right! My 11-month-old baby brother Joseph died six months ago from shaken baby syndrome because of my mom. Little Joseph tried to get mom's attention while she was playing FarmVille non-stop, and she violently shook him, saying, 'This'll teach you not to interrupt me while I'm in the middle of an important game.' When I got home, I noticed Joseph wasn't breathing so I called 9-1-1 and he was taken to the hospital. Sadly, my brother did not make it." see a photo of baby Joseph Jo: "What about your father?" Lucy: "He does care for me." Jo: "I think it's disgusting that these parents have treated Lucy like a third parent, and even more disgusting and ridiculous to learn that a baby was shaken to death by his mother just because he was crying for his mommy's attention whilst she was playing a Facebook game called Farmville. I'm seriously going to lay down the law with them at tomorrow's parent meeting." Parent Meeting Jo: "We are here because we need to discuss some serious issues that need to be addressed." Jennifer: "Like what?" Jo: "I spoke to your daughter yesterday, she told me that is being treated like a third parent and it is both frustrating and overwhelming to her." Jennifer: "Really? She is SO ungrateful!" Jo: "Jennifer, Lucy feels that you don't even bother giving her respect. She even told me about shaking your 11-month-old-son Joseph to death." John: "Jennifer?" Jennifer: "Jo, did Lucy even bother to tell you that I work at one of America's biggest retail outlet, Costco? Because I get in there at 8:30am and don't finish until 7:00pm! I work those stinkin' hours to earn more than enough money to put food on the table, and is that the thanks I get?!" Jo: "Yes, Lucy told me that. She also told me how exhausted she is feeling having to take care of her younger siblings whilst you are away. Because of that, she is having trouble with her grades. This is why she called me." Jennifer: "Well, it's her responsibility to catch up on her school work then, isn't it?" John: "Jo's right, hun. Lucy needs a break." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Lucy confronts Mom, who goes on the defensive." Lucy: "Mom, we need to talk right now!" Jennifer: "You are in no position to speak to me like that!" Announcer: "Mom's defiance causes Jo to get tough on her." Jo: "Lucy needs a break." Announcer: "But will Mom give in?" Jennifer: "I think I know my daughter a bit more than you do." Announcer: "When Supernanny Returns." House Rules Jo: Today, I introduced the house rules into the Burb household. Jo: "Good morning everyone. Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules that need to be addressed." Jennifer: (rolling her eyes) "Oh boy!" Jo: "All right, the first rule: Everybody must speak politely." Jo: "The second rule: No writing on the walls." Jo: "The third rule: Listen to what a person has to say," Jennifer: "Did she really have to include that in there? Like really?" Jo: "The fourth rule: Always say 'Please' and 'Thank You'," Jennifer: "They already know that! Duh!" Jo: "The fifth rule: No swearing." Jo: "The sixth and final rule: Help the persons who are in need." Lucy: "This will be perfect for Mom and Dad." rolls her eyes Jennifer: "I think I'd rather watch paint dry than hear anymore of those house rules." Thinking Pond Jo: "Later on, Jay was swearing at Grace and Mom was just sitting there, pretending like nothing is happening. And Mom was also smoking cigarettes and drinking whiskey." Jo: "Jennifer, Jay just said a bad word. You are in charge, not Lucy. You're the parent." Jennifer: "Jay, please do not use those words. Mommy has a headache." Jay: "(bleep) you, (bleep)!" Jo: "Jay, this is your warning. If you say those naughty words again, then you're going to the Thinking Pond, do you understand me?" Jay: "(bleep)!" Jo: "Jay swore again, but did Mom put him onto the Thinking Pond? No! Good old Lucy had to do it!" Lucy: "You know what? You bought yourself a trip to the Thinking Pond, mister!" places Jay onto the Thinking Pond Lucy: "You are on here for swearing. Now stay here for 6 minutes." Lucy: "Mom was just reading her Rolling Stone magazine, while I had to do the discipline for her. It always happens." confiscates Jay's Nintendo 3DS Lucy: "Your 3DS is in toy jail for a while." beats the god out of Lucy laughs at that Thought Box writes "mommy is a big, big stinky butt" on a scrap of paper and shoves it into the thought box [Jay draws a picture of a person resembling Jennifer being turned into a toad by a witch and crams it into the thought box." Star Reward Chart Homework Area Lose What You Like Chart Sweethearts Technique Lucy tries talking to Jennifer Jo: "Later that afternoon, Lucy went downstairs to talk to Jennifer. I wanted Lucy to confront her about this whole issue." is drinking Pepsi Jennifer: "What is it this time?" Lucy: "Mum, we need to talk right now!" Jennifer: "Can't you wait?!? I have to go to work in like 15 minutes!" Lucy: "I had to put Jay in the Thinking Pond and confiscate his Nintendo 3DS because you wouldn't bother putting your stinkin' foot down!" Jennifer: "Whatever." Lucy: "I don't have a social life! You don't let me have any fun. It's always "look after the kids!" or "I need you to do the shopping!" Maybe, I just want to be a normal teenage girl and concentrate on my studies!" Jennifer: "Right now, the way you are acting is making me mad! You are in no position to speak to me like that! You'll do as you are darn well told in this house! And who's responsibility is it that they are failing school? YOURS! If I was you, I would've manned the fuck up, and moved your ass! You are the most ungrateful brat I have ever met! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Jo: "True or false? Lucy shed no tears. The answer, boy, is false." walks away crying Jennifer: "Keep rolling those baby tears, girl and I'll throw you out of this house!" Jo: "I was livid! Mom was being selfish!" Lucy: "I hate you! You're a horrid wicked old witch and I wish you would die!" Jennifer: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo confronts Mom on her behaviour." Jo: "The way you just spoke to Lucy was beyond disgusting!" rolls her eyes Jennifer: "So what?" Jo: "I even spoke to your husband. He has been considering getting a divorce and taking the kids." just yawns Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Jo confronts Jennifer Lucy: "I hate you! You're a horrid wicked old witch and I wish you would die!" Jennifer: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" runs upstairs crying Jo: "I was so angry with Jennifer at how she handled the situation. Instead of sympathising and saying "Oh, we're going to make some changes to make this family better", she blows her top off and makes poor Lucy upset! It was unbelievable." Jo: "Jennifer, I need to talk to you right now!" Jennifer: "Alright." Jo: "And I knew at the moment, I had to raise my voice and get tough with Jennifer." Jo: "Jennifer, I do not appreciate the way you handled the situation. I am not happy with the way you shouted at Lucy. I also spoke to your husband. He has been considering of getting a divorce and taking the kids." Jennifer: "Yeah, like I believe that!" Jo: "YOU ARE BEING VERY SELFISH JENNIFER!!!! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!!!!" Jennifer: "Don't speak to me in that tone. I don't appreciate being screamed at!" Jo: "I am serious, Jennifer. You need a reality check." Jennifer: "A REALITY CHECK?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jo: "Right now, you are behaving like a 12 year-old!" rolls her eyes Jo: "Why are you rolling your eyes?" Jennifer: "Because, I don't care!" Jo: "Rolling your eyes will not fix the situation! To show if you can be helpful and to be polite to your members of your family and other people, we need to help out homeless people and benefit them with their needs!" just yawns Jennifer: So what? lights a cigarette Jo: "Jennifer, put out that cigarette and listen to me! Self esteem! You're ruling Lucy against hers, and you're suffocating her!" Jennifer: "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" (screeching) "WHAT ABOUT MY SELF ESTEEM?!?! HUH?!" The Homeless Shelter Jo: "Jennifer wasn't appreciative for all the things her daughter had done for her, so today, I took her to the homeless shelter so that she could see that there are people who are less fortunate than her, and more grateful." Homeless Woman: "My daughter died of cancer when she was 2." just texts her friend on her cell phone, not listening to the woman Jo: "My condolences...I am very sorry for your loss." Jo: "As I was listening to a woman, whose daughter lost a battle against cancer, Jennifer had her cell phone on and she was texting a friend instead of listening to what this woman had to say. I was not pleased with that." Jo: "Jennifer, this woman lost her 2-year-old child to cancer, and you're texting rather than listening to her story. You need to open your ear and your heart, because there are many people who are in a less fortunate position than yourself. There are people who have lost their jobs, lost their homes, everything! You really need to think about it, Jennifer. What would you do if you lost a job, a home, and a family?" ignores Jo and walks into the lunch room, where she continues texting her friend Lunch lady: "Excuse me, ma'am. Texting is not allowed in the lunch room." Jennifer: "Shut up, grandma!" follows Jennifer and takes the phone off of her Jo: "Jennifer, I am talking to you, and I mean it!" sees Lucy helping unfortunate people by talking to them Jo: "Jennifer, let's go donate some clothes to these poor people." Jennifer: "Not interested." continues texting her friend puts Jennifer's phone in her purse Jo: "There are people here who are very less fortunate than you. I'm serious, this is not the place to be thinking about yourself. We are here to help those who cannot afford a nice hot meal to put on the table and those who have lost their jobs and their homes." Jennifer: "Do I care? No! Now, leave me the (bleep) alone!!!" pulls a face at Jo Jo: "That kind of language and attitude you are giving to me will not be tolerated." snatches her handbag off Jo and storms off Jo: "Jennifer, this is not the place for this kind of behavior. You are being disrespectful to the people who selflessly work hard to help those who are in a less fortunate position than yourself. And guess what, they are richer than what you are inside. Now let's go into the kitchen, put on an apron and hairnet and make some lunch for those homeless people." Jennifer: "Fine." puts on a hairnet and apron and puts Jennifer's hair in a hairnet and an apron on her see Lucy serving lunch to homeless people in the kitchen Lucy: "You're quite welcome, sir." Jennifer: "I don't want to do it. It's yucky and that apron clashes my wardrobe." spots Lucy in the kitchen Jennifer: "Lucy? What are you doing here?" Jo: "Before we could even get started, she took off her apron and hairnet and walked to her car." grabs Lucy by the arm and drags her outside Lucy: "Let go of me!" is outside going into her car, dragging her daughter Jennifer: "As soon as we get home, Lucy, you are in big trouble!" walks outside as well and goes to Jennifer Jo: "Jennifer! You do not need to give up! You need to cooperate with other people who are actually in a less fortunate position than yourself! You must return to the kitchen and help out people with a lack of shelter. Get out of the car and follow my instructions. Let's go." ignores Jo, shoves Lucy into the car and drives off Jennifer: "SO LONG, SUCKER!!!!" (laughs) Jo: "What are you doing?! You are supposed to help them out, Jennifer!" a mile later, the front tire of Jennifer's car blows out Jennifer: "Oh, great..." opens the car door and hops out, running back to the homeless shelter Lucy: "I am sorry, mom, but there are others in need." Jennifer: "LUCY, COME BACK HERE THIS SECOND!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo starts yelling at Jennifer." Jo: "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THOSE LESS FORTUNATE PEOPLE AT THE HOMELESS SHELTER?!" Announcer: "But Mom comes out swinging." Jo: "Jennifer, listen to me! You need to grow up and think about those who are in a less fortunate position than yourself!" Announcer: "Will a good scolding and a good talking-to from Jo get her to lighten up?" Jennifer: "Get bent." Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Ask Supernanny Announcer: "And now, ask Supernanny," Confrontation Jo: "I was so angry with Jennifer at the way she acted at the homeless shelter. As soon as I got back to the house, I wanted to know where she was. So, I asked Lucy and John." Lucy: "I don't know." John: "My cell phone can trace Jennifer's location. She is half a mile from a local homeless shelter, and it seems that one of her front tires had a blowout." Jo: "By the time Jennifer came home, it was 7:30pm. And she was chatting away on her cell phone as if nothing happened." seconds later, Jennifer's cell phone runs out of battery Jennifer: "Time to watch Step By Step." [Jennifer is about to play one of the Step By Step episodes, but discovers that the battery on her Blackberry is dead] Jennifer: (sarcastically) "Terrific..." Jo: "That was when I started yelling." Jo: "JENNIFER!" Jennifer: "Yes?" Jo: "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THOSE LESS FORTUNATE PEOPLE AT THE HOMELESS SHELTER?! THOSE PEOPLE, UNLIKE YOU, HAVE NO WARM, DRY HOME TO LIVE IN!" rolls her eyes Jo: "STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES AND PAY ATTENTION!" Jennifer: "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!!" Jo: "Yes I do! Listen to me! I am angry with you because you behaved very selfishly at the homeless shelter and turned your back on those people who are in a less position than yourself. Maybe the front tire blowing out, and your electronic devices is trying to get you to change your ways, Jennifer. You need to start thinking of those in need! I mean it! Think of others, not just you! You gave up when you considered that it was disgusting!" Jennifer: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy: "Oh, I'll get out, all right, and I'm not coming back, you wretched, ungrateful hag!" runs downstairs and runs outside Lucy spends time with her friends Jo: "Lucy never gets any time to spend with her friends. So today, she invited around some friends to the house. Marsha, her best friend since kindergarten, Brittany from her church youth group, Orlando from school, Chloe from her church youth group, Chandler from summer camp, Melissa from school, Lisa and Charity from netball, Danyon from her church youth group, her cousins Angela and Lilith, Dustin from school, Nikki, Anna and Rachel from netball and Lucy's boyfriend Dirk." Lucy: "Hi guys!" Lucy's Friends: "Hey." is watching '227' on her Blackberry Jennifer: "CAN YOU LOT KEEP IT DOWN?!? I'M TRYING TO WATCH 227!!!" Lucy: (muttering) "Stupid selfish (bleep)." turns to her friends Lucy: "Come on, guys. Let's move this to the basement so we won't bother that miserable hag." Orlando: "Sure!" Dirk: "Sounds good to me!" and her party move down to the basement Jennifer: "I CAN STILL HEAR THE MUSIC FROM DOWNSTAIRS!!!!" and Anna look shocked Anna: "Is your mother always like this?" Lucy: "Yes, she's a stupid, selfish, ungrateful old hag. But as for my dad, he does care for me." comes downstairs John: "Hi, Lucy. How's everything?" Lucy: "Okay, I guess." Jennifer: "JOHN! TELL THEM TO TURN THAT (bleep)ING MUSIC DOWN!!!" in defeat, Lucy turns down the music Lucy: (muttering) "That stupid hag gets on my nerves." John: "Calm down, Lucy. I'll take care of this myself, you have fun with your friends." few minutes later, Jennifer comes downstairs Jennifer: "DO YOU LOT HAVE TO HAVE THE TV GOING SO LOUDLY!!!! I'M TRYING TO WRITE A REPORT FOR WORK!!!" looks like he's about to cry, as do Marsha, Orlando, Dirk, Angela and Lilith Jennifer: "(bleep) YOU, (bleep)!" grabs Anna's face slaps Jennifer's face Jennifer: "Burn in (bleep)!" grabs Nikki's face Jennifer: "Go to (bleep)!" Lucy: "MOM, STOP IT!!!" Angela: "AUNTY JEN!!!" Jennifer: "Grow up you ungrateful pieces of (bleep)." storms upstairs Jennifer: "Go f*** yourself!" Lucy: "Are you both okay?" Anna: (crying) "I'm going home!" Nikki: "So am I! I'm sorry Lucy, but your mother is a b****!" leaves marches into Jennifer's room and begins slapping her mother in the face Lucy: "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, YOU STUPID MOTHERF***ING (bleep)! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! MY FRIENDS LEFT ME AND IT'S ALL YOUR F***ING FAULT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UNGRATEFUL, STUPID, SELFISH AND STUBBORN HAG WHO CARES ONLY FOR HER F***ING SELF! THERE, I SAID IT!" Jay: "Lucy's right, you're a stupid (bleep)!" flips his mother off and spits in her face storms out of the room and slams the door behind her Jo: "When I came in Lucy's room, I found her packing her things. It turned out she was planning on running away from home." Lucy: "That was the last straw for me." Grace: "What's going on?" Lucy: "I'm running away from home." Jo: "I marched straight into Jennifer and John's room and yelled at her." picks up per duffel bag with her things and slips out safely the window runs away from the house Jo: "I found this in Lucy's room." shows Jennifer a piece of paper with written words Lucy at her Church Youth group Lucy: "I wanted to find Chloe, Brittany and Danyon." Chloe: "Lucy, what's going on?" Lucy: "I'm sick and tired of mom's (bleep) so I flew the coop." Danyon: "Are you saying you ran away from home?!" Brittany: "You're running away?" Lucy: "Yes." hugs Lucy Chloe: "But Lucy, where will you find a place to stay?" Lucy: "I might stay with Dirk." Brittany: "What if your mom finds out you ran away? Would she kill you?" Lucy: "Probably. But better being killed than putting up with anymore of her (bleep). She gets in my way of my dream of becoming a teacher." Jennifer gets her comuppance Jo: "When Lucy and I came back from church, we found Jennifer hitting Jay with a wooden paddle." Jennifer: "This will teach you not to write naughty language on the walls with my sharpies or to smash my Blackberry!" Jay: "You're a poopy brain!" Jennifer: (angrily) "I'll teach you some respect!" sees naughty words Jay had written on the walls, and a brutally smashed Blackberry on the floor. Jennifer: "Jay called me a (bleep), wrote inappropriate words, spat in my face, and he destroyed my Blackberry, so I disciplined him." is crying at the top of his voice Lucy: "MOTHER!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!" comes home with Grace John: "JENNIFER!!!!!!!" Jennifer: "John, look what Jay has done. He wrote all over the walls, spat in my face, and broke my Blackberry, so I disciplined him." John: "MAYBE YOU DESERVED IT JENNIFER!!!!" looks shocked John: "Children, go upstairs and pack your things. We're leaving." Lucy: "There.. There Jay...." stops crying turns to face Jennifer Lucy: "I HOPE YOU'RE SAD NOW YOU PIECE OF (bleep)! WE ARE LEAVING FROM THIS HOUSE! YOU (Bleep)! YOU SHOULD BE ON THE BIGGEST LOSER!" Jo: "John contacted his attorney and told him that he wanted a divorce." Jennifer: (to Jo) "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" Jo: "Don't blame me. Blame yourself." {Policeman arrives at the door} Jennifer: (politely) "Yes, can I help you, officer?" Policeman: "I am sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we have found your infant son Joseph's body in the lake at the park. Is this your son?" (the policeman holds an infant-sized body bag and reveals Joseph's corpse) (Lucy, John, Jay and Grace see Joseph, gasping in shock and horror) John: (sadly) "Oh, Joseph...yes, officer. That is our son, Joseph." Policeman: "I would like to ask some questions at the station if you don't mind." The custody case Jo: "Later on, John and Jennifer went to court to fight for custody of the kids." shows the judge the autopsy of his son Joseph Jennifer gets a lot of restraining orders Jo: "John gained custody of the kids and filed for a divorce and a restraining order against his former wife, Jennifer." Grace, Lucy, and Jay are all dressed in black, gathering for Joseph's funeral (we see little Joseph laying in an infant-sized casket, covered with flowers and teddy bears) Bye-bye, Jo Jo Family update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Stubborn Parents Transcripts Category:Funeral Transcripts